


For Warmth

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Just a Toffee/Rasticore drabble I found lying around.I really like this ship and someone has to make the content.edit: noticed I accidentally marked this as rape/non con. EVERYTHING I WRITE IS CONSENTUAL AND I DON'T EVEN WRITE NSFW





	For Warmth

Limbs tangled together as claws combed through silk black hair a beautiful mess it was. 

A small combination of a chuckle and a 'hmm' escaped from Toffee's throat as he opened his eyes. 

"Good morning." 

Rasticore had greeted him with a kiss on the other's maw, it was soft and sweet like a nice summer breeze.

"Good morning to you too Rasticore." 

Toffee chuckled softly. He loved the quiet mornings with just the two of them it felt nice and peaceful. 

Rasticore locked his hand with Toffee's entirtwining their hands together. 

"Now are you going to kiss me again or am I going to have to just sit here?" 

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

The larger Septarian pulled Toffee into a deeper more passionate kiss. Toffee reciprocated wrapping his arms around Rasticore's large figure and pulling himself into his lap. 

"A bit eager today?" Rasticore teased breaking away from the kies 

"Rasticore we've been together for over three hundred years just kiss me." 

"Oh is that an order General?" Rasticore said with that huge dumb grin on his face, you know the one. 

Toffee pulled Rasticore's face into his hands and kissed him lovingly while letting his hands wander to Rasticore's frills tracing them as they popped up. 

"Toff!" Rasticore exclaimed in surprise the nerves in his frills were especially sensitive. 

Toffee merely shushed him and proceeded to kiss Rasticore's frills down to the purple hue. Toffee could feel Rasticore shiver under him with each kiss. 

"it's cold." Rasticore exclaimed in a hushed tone  
"it's almost winter" Toffee replied feeling the heat radiate off Rasticore. 

"Does that mean more of this?" 

" Yeah, more of this" Toffee gave a brief smile 

"Now get up and go brush your teeth." 

"I can't do that when you're on top of me" 

"Well you're bigger than me figure it out." 

"Toffee move." 

" But you're warm. " 

"Toffee." 

" No. "


End file.
